Beautifully Broken
by waterrain
Summary: Finland made Sweden leave for Sweden's King refuses to support Finland in the war. Sweden has left Finland and then Denmark captured him. Finland is trying to win the war so Sweden can return and not knowing Sweden was captured by Denmark.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. For Sweden's look I'm going by what he has in the Manga which is having green/blue eyes along with having blond hair. Please do let me know what you think of the story. I have read 'Sweden And The Winter War' online and I have changed some events/words/action. This Fanfic will not be all the way historically correct. **

Finland at the moment was sick and tired of depending on Sweden. Of course Finland's thoughts has been a bit muddled since he is still at war. At the moment he was debating with himself about if he should or should not tell Sweden the harsh and cold truth about this while entire matter for Finland is at war.

Hopefully Sweden will understand and stop with the whole ' My Wife' at least in public after all Finland thought to himself 'It is suppose to not be said in public for being called Wife implies other things that most would misunderstand Sweden's using of that word.' Finland figured that the other Nations were laughing at him about being called 'Wife' by Sweden and along with always depending on Sweden, but they never had the nerve to voice it out loud to Finland or Sweden.

Although to be honest Finland did not mind being called 'Wife' by Sweden, but he does not like him saying it out in public for it embarrassing along with causing misunderstandings. Finland had mixed feelings about Sweden and this war was not helping any in fact it is making things worse. He also knew Sweden was trying to hide his own difficulty's, but Finland knew the truth of the matter.

Sweden was trying going against orders completely himself, he wanted to be siding with the Swedish that wanted to help Finland's people, and give Finland his whole support, but Sweden's leader will not allow it. Sweden's King even threatened to lock Sweden up just to make sure that Finland does not receive any help from Sweden. Finland was worried about Sweden and figured the best course of action was to push Sweden completely away leaving him with no choice, but to leave until the whole war was over.

Finland sighed to himself heavily and then decided that he needed to have a little bit of alcohol before telling Sweden to stop with the whole business of always helping him personally in this war because A Nation is suppose to follow the leader's choice of action.

Finland's people wanted to have Sweden's help, but Sweden's King will not help Finland's government with the war. Finland knew all too well that Sweden's King has forbidden Sweden to help and to be honest he did not want Sweden to get into trouble for helping him personally when some of Sweden's people are already helping.

A Nation Must Always obey their own leader and follow through with it. Of course Finland accepted the help that some of Sweden's people offered despite disobeying their leader for the people of A Nation did not have to listen to the leader.

"I hate being called Wife by you in public. You are not cute like a puppy because of your scary face and glasses. I hate feeling as if I'm secretly being mocked by the other Nations who do not have the coward to say it. Most of all I do not want your help. Are you honestly forgetting you are a Nation. You have to follow your orders given to you by your leader no matter how painful it will be to you." Finland said in a chilling voice that sounded very firm and he did not stop for if it was not said now then Finland would not be able to tell Sweden. Finland did not notice or pay attention to Sweden's shattered expression and the lost look on his face.

Sweden knew Finland was correct, but for him to say it out loud and basically shoving him away with those words. The truth was Sweden had been feeling all mixed up and all that due to the war for some of his people wanted to support Finland while others did not want to support Finland along with the Sweden King publicly saying that he will not support Finland in the war.

Sweden knew Finland was having a difficult time too and he loves Finland enough to know that for now he must go away for both their sakes until the war was over, but to Sweden it was incredibly heart breaking. He knew Finland had a little bit to drink in order to say such cold and yet there was some truth in his words. Sweden knew Finland was not too upset about being called Wife or about the other Nations thoughts. He knew the truth was Finland wanted them to be away from each other until the war ended and their leaders back to working together.

Sweden bit his own lip and then he silently left the house leaving Finland to talk to himself. Denmark knew that Finland would not let Sweden disobey orders and then he smiled to himself for after all Sweden will be heart broken along with not being as alert. It will be easy to capture Sweden and take him home hopefully being able to keep him. Sweden wandered around a little bit and his eyes were looking down at the ground. Then Sweden found a perfect spot and that was when he sat down with his knees up.

Sweden quietly took off his glasses and then softly put them down onto the ground. There were tears in Sweden's blue green eyes and slowly those tears ran down his pale cheeks. Sweden felt great sadness for his King will not allow help for Finland and also as a Nation he can not ever completely disobey only voicing his complaints which never works. The tears were slow at first, but after a moment the amount of falling tears increased.

He did not want to leave Finland, but it was for the best for them both and yet his heart ached deeply from not being with Finland. Sweden wondered how Finland was feeling at this moment and then he decided that he should not bottle up his sorrow. After all if Sweden did that right now he knew that those feelings would increase and possibly destroy him completely.

Denmark smiled lightly as he watched Sweden's tears felling silently down his cheeks and noticed that the proud Sweden was not making any sounds only his face betraying his sorrow. Sweden's blue green eyes shined with deep sorrow and expressing his true feelings by letting those tears fall.

'Finally, I can finally have Sweden and there will be no Finland interfering. Finland is a complete and utter fool for forcing Sweden to go away from his side.' Denmark thought as he watched Sweden's silent tears and looking so heart broken.

Sweden fell asleep while thinking 'Let This War End Soon so that Finland and I can be together again.' and that was when Denmark walked over to Sweden while grinning. Denmark managed to pick Sweden up and carried him off to his 'New Home'. Sweden was being carried to Denmark's home while Finland was at home feeling as if his head was going to explode due to the pain and then he noticed with a strange sense of sadness that Sweden was gone.

Finland sighed heavily to himself and then wondered to himself if he did the right thing for right now his heart was aching deeply already missing Su-San. However the matters of his own Nation and the war that was currently going on was more important right now despite missing the serious looking Sweden that was always there for him. Finland bit his lip slightly and tried to smile, but it didn't work for he felt guilty.

He thought of Sweden and that was when Finland managed to put on his brave face. His eyes were serious and he was determined to end this war so that Su-San can return back here. Finland swore to himself that he will win this war with the help of some of Sweden's people that were currently helping him and with his own people fighting. He will win this war and then Sweden will be able to be back with him. Finland smiled slightly and he couldn't wait until this war was over.

Meanwhile Denmark was smiling down at Sweden and then lightly kissed him on his blond hair.

"Sweden, You are mine now." Denmark whispered softly into Sweden's right ear and then smiled gently when Sweden did not wake up. Denmark carried Sweden bridal style all the way home and then placed him onto the king size silk covered bed.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. For Sweden's look I'm going by what he has in the Manga which is having green/blue eyes along with having blond hair. **

Denmark was smiling down at Sweden and then lightly kissed him on his blond hair.

"Sweden, You are mine now." Denmark whispered softly into Sweden's right ear and then smiled gently when Sweden did not wake up. Denmark carried Sweden bridal style all the way home and then placed him onto the king size silk covered bed. He carefully stripped him and decided to use some rope just in case Sweden tried to escape.

Denmark's eyes looked at Sweden's body thoroughly and then he placed his hand between Sweden's spread legs feeling the length. His thumb was on the tip toying with it and the rest of his hand was rubbing the slowly hardening manhood. Denmark grinned as he lowered his head and placed his tongue on Sweden's tip which was leaking juices.

"Ugh." Sweden moaned in his sleep and he was starting to wake up slowly. Denmark's hands were groping the firm yet soft bottom and his fingers were teasing Sweden's hole. He opened his mouth and took in Sweden's length suckling thoroughly, but also having his tongue tease the tip and he felt Sweden starting to really wake up. Denmark's fingers entered and he swallowed the juices that came from Sweden's climax.

"Where am I." Sweden muttered in a tired voice, but then his green blue eyes widened for he saw Denmark was between his legs and he felt something inside of him. Denmark pulled away, but kept his fingers inside and kept on moving them. Sweden tried to close his legs, but he couldn't move because of the ropes.

"At my place." Denmark commented cheerfully and he gave Sweden a grin. "You are mine, baby."

"No." Sweden managed to say firmly and he glared at Denmark.

"Yep, You are mine Sweden. I can't wait to feel and have every inch of you, Swede." Denmark stated calmly and his lips were on Sweden's right nipple. "You'll enjoy it completely and forget about little Finland."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

Denmark licked Sweden's nipples until they were bright red and he smiled faintly for Sweden is being stubborn like always. His fingers were still inside of the entrance moving faster and faster as time passed on. He moved his mouth to Sweden's neck and begun suckling until bruises started to appear. Still the stubborn Sweden refused to make a single sound, but Denmark was okay with it for he does enjoy a challenge.

"Heh, Everyone will know your mine." Denmark commented smoothly as he looked at his mark's on Sweden's neck.

"I will wear a scarf." Sweden muttered and his lips were bleeding slightly due to biting on them. Denmark grinned at him and then gave him a bruising kiss while avoiding Sweden's teeth by having his left hand gripping his jaw.

'Man, Sweden tastes really good.' Denmark mentally thought and his length was rubbing against Sweden's manhood. He kissed him deeper and deeper while having the fingers on his right hand go deeper inside of Sweden. Denmark mentally smirked for he heard Sweden's slight gasp and his tongue thoroughly explored the warm mouth again.

'So addicting.' Denmark thought to himself and he pulled his fingers out. 'I would have Sweden suck my length to make it slick, but he would bite it.'

Sweden blue-green eyes were wide and he felt Denmark's manhood slowly entering. Denmark's hands were toying with those bright red nipples and his lips broke the kiss wanting to hear Sweden, but then frowned for Sweden was still being stubborn and he groaned in pleasure for it was so tight not to mention hot.

"Fuck, Sweden. You are so damn tight." Denmark moaned as he moved in and out of the entrance. Sweden spaced out and pretended he was not even there, but that he was at home and Finland was by his side.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
